Fairy Tail
by Aishagirl12
Summary: After Years of fighting, The Strongest team of Fairy Tail decide to take a break and settle down, To let the New generation take over, Will the New Generation succeed in vanquishing the evil in Fiore or will they fail miserably...?
1. Episode 1: The New Generation!

In a city near the Heartfilia estate a girl with straight brown eyes was walking near a store for Celestial Mage Keys, The sun shined on her fair skin, showing her brown eyes. When all of a sudden...

 _ **SLAM!**_

'Ow! Hey, That Hu-...Eeeeiii!" The brunette squealed looking above her.

 **A guy with dark grey hair and white eyes stared at her, his fair skin also shining in the sun,**

'Uh...Why are you staring at me, Like that?" The brunette awkwardly asked, making a face resembling 2 white semi-circled disks with shrunken eyes without pupils. She also had purple lines and sported a sweatdrop on her face as well.

'Because I want you so bad!" The grey haired menace sickly laughed, his eyes shrinking.

'Uh, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass!" The brunette nervously replied.

'Then I guess I'll just have to take you!" The grey-haired menace shouted making a magic summoning circle appear. 'Marionette Magic!"

A hand sprung from the magic circle and saw to grab the brunette but suddenly someone grabbed it.

'I'm sorry! Is this PERVERT DAY Because I don't remember it being marked on my calendar!" A female voice boomed.

In a blazing glory the female revealed herself, also having brown hair, but darker, shorter and more shaggy then the brunette behind her. She had brown eyes and fair skin.

'N-...No! It can't be! Not you, again!" The grey haired menace growled.

'Yes...It's me!" The shaggy haired brunette replied.

'Oh, isn't my luck the worst today!? Of all the wizards in the world, I get hit with a Fire Type today!" The grey haired menace whined.

The shaggy haired brunette burned the hand and replied:

'Not just a Fire Type...A DRAGON SLAYEEEEEEEERRRRR!"

The girl roared and blew flames towards the grey haired menace, The flames singed his outfit but not him.

'Aww...Well it's a shame, You would've been an adorable addition to my doll collection!" The grey haired menace mockingly whined before disappearing.

'His...What now?" The long haired brunette asked making an expression that would resemble 2 brown eyes with no pupil and short purple stripes drooping from her eyes as well as fake anime tears while sporting a sweatdrop.

The brunette sighed.

'Thanks for saving me from that creep," The girl said.

'Yeah, No problem, You got a name Princess?" The shaggy haired Brunette jokingly asked.

'Y-Yeah...T-Taylor!" The straight haired brunette replied.

'My name's Allie, Allie Dragneel!" The Shaggy haired brunette responded while extending her hand for Taylor to shake.

'Uh, Hi! Nice to meet you Allie!" Taylor beamed while taking Allie's hand and shaking it.

'So what brings you to this part of town?" Allie asked.

'Well, I was going to buy a celestial key," Taylor answered.

'First one, huh?" Allie asked.

'Well, Actually," Taylor replied pulling out a little key compartment. 'I have 3!"

'Ah! No way!" Allie shouted with disbelief. 'You're a Celestial Wizard!?"

'Yep!" Taylor chuckled.

'Wow, Cool!" Allie replied.

'Well, Let's go inside!" Taylor chirped while opening the door.

When they went inside the shop there was a homey feel to it, the warm temperature of the room complemented the red brick walls that held all types of Celestial keys the keys being higher on the wall the more powerful they were.

'Huh, This shop smells like home!" Allie beamed.

'Yeah! I know right!?" Taylor replied.

'What's that... _ **Delicious smell!?**_ " Allie roared with wonder.

'Well the shop owner always wants his shop to smell like freshly baked cookies for some reason..." Taylor nervously replied. 'Although I never know why I never question it..."

Taylor made an expression resembling closed eyes with purple lines down her right eye, while sporting a sweatdrop.

'Oh! There he goes now!" Taylor beamed.

The shop owner revealed to be a middle aged man with a warm smile that suited orange eyes and fair skin was chubby and tall while wearing a Peach colored suit and orange pants with a red bow tie tied to his neck.

'Hello there, Misses D! Would you like a Co-..." He asked before sporting a sweatdrop. 'Who's your friend in the less-than-scaly attire?"

'Mister Springsfield, this is Allie," Taylor awkwardly answered.

'How many cookies are back there?" Allie asked her mouth watering.

'Uh...A Bunch, I'd say about a hundred th-..." Mister Springsfield replied but was cut off by Allie's race to the back of his shop.

She left a pile of smoke behind...And drool...

'Wow, your friend their really has sweet tooth, Doesn't she?" Mister Springsfield humorously asked.

'Apparently so," Taylor awkwardly answered.

'So how long have have you two been friends?" He asked.

''Well, For a few minutes" Taylor answered.

'Why only for a few minutes?" He asked.

'Well, She saved from some creep with grey hair who wanted me in his..." She started off before shuddering. 'Doll collection..."

'Ugh...Boy have I dated people like him...Seen 'em, Dated 'em, dumped 'em..." Mister Springsfield empathized.

'Really? Yikes...That must've been rough," Taylor sighed. 'Oh! Well, let's not talk about depressing stuff! So do you have any Celestial Keys for me?"

'I sure do! They're on sale fore 1,000 Jules!" Mister Springsfield beamed.

' **WHAAAA?** " Taylor loudly questioned. 'This is a rip off!"

'I'm sorry, I don't come up with the prices, My boss does!" Mister Springsfield replied.

'Yeah...I Know..." Taylor whined.

'Cheer up, Tay Tay, I'm sure there are other shops in this city that have cheaper Celestial keys! Try one of those!" Mister Springsfield tried to encourage Taylor.

'Okay, I guess," Taylor sighed. 'Well Allie, I have to go! See you later!"

'Wait...for...meeee..." Allie dazed before plunging to the ground.

Both Mister Springsfield and Taylor yelped.

 _ **Afterwords...**_

' _ **HOW IN THE WORLD OF FIORE DO YOU EAT 500 COOKIES IN ONE SITTING!?**_ " Taylor asked with irritation her eyes looking like slanted blank disks outlined in black.

Taylor was carrying Allie on her back.

'They were...just...so delicious..." Allie childishly replied.

'Oh geez..." Taylor griped.

'Allie! Where have you been!? And who's the other Brunette!?" A small voice asked.

'Huh!?" Who-...What the heck are you!?" Taylor asked looking at a small human being with Fairy Wings.

'For Your Information, I am a Pixie!" The being shouted with irritation.

 ** _Pixies are a fairly new species in Fiore, They were discovered 15 years ago when a man named Richard Washington was digging for water to hydrate his children with one day, and magically bursted from the ground like steam from a geyser and pixies were yelping on top of it._**

'Well geez, You just startled me," Taylor replied sporting a sweatdrop.

'What have you done to Allie!?" The Pixie questioned.

'Whaaa? I haven't done anything!" Taylor whined.

'Trust me! She's telling the truth! I'm..." Allie trailed off before her cheeks got chubbier and her face went purple with white semi circle disks for eyes. 'I'll be fine in a little while..."

'Oh, Okay, Sorry for the assumption," The Pixie nervously laughed.

'She's just a little overprotective of me, that's it!" Allie chuckled.

'Okay, I guess I can understand that," Taylor sighed. 'Especially since this one ate **500 Cookies!** In one sitting!" Taylor ranted.

'500 COOKIES!?" The Pixie asked. 'You can give her to me,"

'Yeah! I know right!? Who the heck eats that much!?" Taylor asked while handing Allie over to the Pixie.

'Yeah," The Pixie replied grabbing Allie.

'Hey, Are you sure you can carry that much? You need any help?" Taylor asked.

'Nah, I'm fine! I've carried heavier!" The pixie replied. '500 cookies? Last time you ate a thousand! You're losing your touch, cookie monster," The pixie taunted

'I AM NOT!" Allie childishly ranted.

'Huh, Hey pixie! You got a name?" Taylor giggled.

'Lexi!" The Pixie replied.

'My name's Taylor! It was nice meeting you Lexi!" Taylor shouted.

'It was nice meeting you too, Taylor!" Lexi shouted back.

'I am NOT losing my touch!" Allie muttered.

* * *

'That girl seemed familiar...I don't know why but I feel like I know her..." Taylor thought.

'Hey there Miss Brunette..." A creepy familiar voice breathed out.

'Why does that voice sound familiar?" Taylor shuddered in her thoughts.

'Surprise!" The grey haired guy from before shouted before grabbing her waist.

'D'aaaahhhh! Not this creep again!" Taylor thought aloud.

'Aww! Now that hurts! I do have feelings!" He mockingly whimpered.

'Ah! I've gotta do something!" She muttered. 'Ah! I know!"

Taylor took out a key with a Zodiac mark on it.

'Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Taylor shouted as a green glyph appeared.

A young woman with fair skin, short pink hair green eyes sprouted from the glyph with chains on her wrists as always and landed on the ground and curtsied.

'What can I do for you, Lady Taylor? Does someone need a spanking?" Virgo asked.

'What the heck!? No! I need you to help me get away from this creep!" Taylor ranted.

'Anything for you Milady!" Virgo replied.

'Hu-Whaaaat?" The grey haired creep asked.

Virgo drilled herself into the ground,burst through the ground and used this advantage to punch the grey haired guy in the face.

'Thanks Virgo!" Taylor shouted.

'Anytime, Milady! I am happy to spank someone!" Virgo replied.

'I...really don't think that's necessary..." Taylor said, her eyes turning into dots as the top half of her face turned purple.

'Very well," Virgo complied before disappearing.

'Phew, Well that was close!" Taylor sighed.

'Think again, Missy!" The grey haired wizard shouted. 'Marionette Magic!"

The hand came out and grabbed Taylor, Taylor screamed as the hand took her on a ship.

'Wait! Am I on...A ship...?" She asked. 'Oh no..." She whined.

Her stomach felt funny and her eyes swirled as her face turned purple. She clutched to her stomach and leaned on the side of the boat.

'Ugh...Why do I have to have motion sickness!?" Taylor whined before vomiting into the ocean.

'Aww...Does the wittle baby have motion sickness?" The grey haired wizard mocked.

'What's it to you, creep!?" Taylor ranted.

'I want you to meet my doll collection!" The grey haired wizard sickly replied.

The wizard grabbed Taylor and took her to a room and to Taylor's horror, his doll collection was...

'R-...Real live...human...Women!?" Taylor shuddered.

'Yes! YES!" The wizard replied. 'This beauty came from Royal City..."

The wizard caressed the woman's cheek as she internally cried.

'You...Kidnap these women...from their homes...and keep them forever...!?" Taylor shuddered.

'Yes.." He cackled.

'YOU ARE THE MOST CRUEL AND COLD-HEARTED WIZARD ALIVE!" She screamed with rage. 'These woman aren't your dolls! They're not your toys! And I'm going to rescue these women and bring them him to their families where they belong!

'Oh C-...C'mon! Wait a minute there! We can talk this out!" The wizard nervously replied.

'Open! Gate of the Paired Fish! Pi-...Ah!" Taylor shouted before the wizard grabbed her wrist and threw the keys into the ocean. 'Hey! My keys! Nooooooo!"

'There's no hope for you now!" The grey haired wizard cackled.

Taylor fell to her knees, the top part of her face turned dark as tears spilled from her face. The wizard left her in despair.

* * *

'You feeling better, Allie?" Lexi asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine," Allie replied.

'Woah! Look in the ocean!" Lexi shouted.

'Hey! Aren't those Taylor's keys!?" Allie asked.

'Yeah!" Lexi replied.

'You think you can fly me down there?" Allie asked.

'Aye Ma'am!" Lexi complied.

Lexi flew Allie down towards the ocean and took a deep breath as Allie grabbed the keys.

'I hope nothing bad happened to her!" Allie shouted as Lexi flew her towards a ship.

With Taylor...

Taylor walked towards a woman who's tag was labeled: 'Magnolia Town" and racked her brain with any ideas on how to free her.

'Well...Maybe I should try punching it...?" She thought. 'Well...Here goes..." She gulped.

Taylor took a swing at the woman, The statue cracked a tiny bit, Taylor yelped and panicked.

'I'msosorry! I'msosorry! I'msosorry!" Taylor frantically cried as little bubbles scrambled around her and her eyes turned into sideways triangles without bottoms. She then heard a moan from the statue. 'Huh?"

she frantically yelped as the statue cracked some more but calmed down a bit when the colored stone completely shattered and po revealed a woman that lived up to the appearance of the statue. The woman inside had pale skin, brown eyes, black hair and wore a pink dress with red heels. Taylor saw her about to double over towards the ground but caught her before the ground rushed up to her.

'Hey, Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

'Y-...Yeah...A little dizzy, But I'm okay, Wh-...Who are you? and Wh...Where am I?" The woman asked.

'I'm Taylor, and You're on a ship...That grey haired creep took you and put you in his..." Taylor shuddered. 'Doll collection..."

The woman gasped. 'I...I didn't even have a chance to fight him before he turned me to stone..." The woman sniveled.

'I see you've freed yourself...Impressive! but I won't let you get away so easily..." The grey haired wizard sickly cackled.

'Hold it! You want to get to her, You'll have to get through me first!" Taylor growled.

'AND ME!" A Familiar voice shouted.

'Allie! You're here!" Taylor shouted.

'Hey Taylor! You dropped these!" Lexi shouted while flying with Taylor's Celestial keys.

Taylor screamed with gratitude. 'Ah Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're a tiny miracle!" Taylor shouted.

'Y-...You're welcome! But can you not cut off my oxygen supply...?" Lexi asked.

'Uh-...Oh!" Taylor let go. 'S-Sorry!" Taylor nervously giggled.

'Lexi fly Taylor out of here!" Allie loudly commanded. 'I'll singe this pervert!"

'I appreciate your selflessness, But I'm not a Damsel In Distress! If you're gonna fight for me! I'll fight for myself too! Open! Gait of the Paired Fish! Pisces!" Taylor wisely spoke.

2 Beings Sprung from a glyph, a Mother, With pale skin, dark blue hair, and blue eyes, wearing shark skin all over accept for on her stomach. And a Son, Light chocolate brown skin, white eyes, long white hair wearing a black tank top with blue and black pants with black flats and a headband with red circle on it

'Mother Eclipse! I want you to attack where I point!" Taylor shouted.

'Yes, whatever you say, love," Mother Eclipse verbally complied, disappearing and reappearing behind the creep.

'Son Eclipse, I want you to help Allie fight that creep!" Taylor commanded.

'You bet, Princess!" Son Eclipse chuckled before doing a fighting stance.

'Now, Don't fail me now you two!" Taylor muttered. 'Open! Gait of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo sprouted from her usual green glyph and spun around with her wrist chains as always.

'Am I to be punished, Lady Taylor?" Virgo asked.

'Yeah...I don't think you've done anything wrong to be punished..." Taylor awkwardly replied, the top half of her face turning purple as her dot eyes complemented the purple lines standing beside her 'O-...Okay! I need you to drill a circle around that wall labeled: Doll Collection!"

'Yes, Lady Taylor!" Virgo replied before drilling herself into the ground.

'Okay! It's your turn, Taurus!" Taylor shouted. 'Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

Taurus, A giant cow with an axe, sprouted from a green glyph and mooed.

'What's your next Moooove Milady?" Taurus asked.

'Taurus, I want you to catch all those ladies when they fall!" Taylor shouted.

'If I do this do I get a Smooooooooch?" Taurus flirtatiously asked.

'Will you please just catch the ladies already?" Taylor childishly begged, her eyes closed with purple lines dripping from them and purple lines leaning beside her.

'Okay!" Taurus complied.

'Okay, Now it's time for my trusty Hammer!" Taylor shouted.

Allie lunged towards him and gave him a jolt to his chin while Son Eclipse jumped up and took a swing at his face, Taylor then took the opportunity to run up the wall and strike his back with her hammer.

He flew and crashed into the wall and crash landed onto the floor.

'Wow, Princess! I never took you for a hammer girl!" Allie chuckled. 'Can I play with it!?"

Taylor replied with slanted, semi-circled disks outlined in black

'You do know this isn't a toy right!?" Taylor shouted with irritated.

'Aww..." Allie pouted.

'You've gotta be kidding me..." Taylor sighed.

'Well, I admit Princess...You're more powerful then...then I expected but this is isn't over!" The grey-haired wizard shouted. 'Marionette Magic!"

The same hand came out and out of nowhere, before Allie had the chance to react the hand threw her into the wall and disappeared. Allie's legs stuck out as they twitched.

'Allie!" Taylor shouted, worried.

'I'm...fine...!" Allie weakly chuckled while giving Taylor a thumbs up.

'My Hammer to your face is gonna make you pay for that!" Taylor growled before lunging at him.

'Woohoo! I'm here!" The grey haired wizard almost whistled before disappearing. 'And now I'm not!"

Taylor gave a battle cry but as her eyes lost their pupils and her eye whites became white disks with no outline, she briefly squealed and looked down...She was above the Ocean, She squealed and frantically waved her arms, but stopped when she felt an arm catch her wrist, It was Son Eclipse.

Taylor nervously laughed.

'Thanks Son Eclipse," Taylor said.

'You're welcome Princess," Son Eclipse chuckled.

Son Eclipse lifted her and helped her back on the ship.

She could then hear Allie yelling and groaning in pain, and then the grey haired wizard reappearing and cackling.

'ALLIE!" Taylor shouted, worried.

Taylor ran towards Allie, Allie's eyes swirling, and lifted her in her arms, and then saw the grey haired wizard fall overboard.

'Did we kill him...?" Taylor asked sporting a sweatdrop.

'I don't think so," Allie replied in a daze.

Taylor sighed with relief.

'Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

Allie shook her head back to reality.

'Yeah, I'm fine" Allie chuckled.

'Thank goodness! I thought you suffered a concussion back there!" Taylor sighed with relief.

'Nah, That probably happened when she was born," Lexi sarcastically added in.

'Why you little-...! Oh Who am I kidding? It's probably true..." Allie pouted her eyes closed with purple lines dripping from the top of her face.

Taylor giggled at their banter and smiled, Knowing that this was only the beginning of a beautiful friendship...


	2. Chapter 2: Old Faces and New faces

'So...This guild called Fairy Tail...You're inviting me to join..?" Taylor asked.

'Yeah! You're one of the best wizards I've seen all this week! and I _know_ my family at Fairy Tail would love you!" Allie beamed.

'Okay! Sure! Why not!?" Taylor accepted Allie's invitation.

'Then hold on for the ride!" Allie chuckled before grabbing Taylor.

'Wait, I thought we were riding on a-..." Taylor said before Allie used her fire magic to blast them to their destination. 'Traaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiin!"

'Nah! Trains are way too slow for me!" Allie chuckled.

a half an hour later they arrived at Fairy Tail...

'Uhhh...I think I taste colors..." Taylor said, dazed.

Taylor shook her head and gasped with wonder.

'This is Fairy Tail!?" Taylor shrilled.

'Yep! it used to be small until it was..." Allie nervously laughed. 'Kinda destroyed..."

'Yikes...That must've been tough..." Taylor sighed.

'Ah C'mon! Cheer up! we had eachother and that's the only thing that matters! now come inside! make yourself at home!" Allie chirped.

'Uh, Sure! Thanks!" Taylor happily replied.

They went inside and saw a few familiar faces and a few new faces.

'Oh! Hey Allie! I'm glad to see you made it back in one piece!" A woman with olive skin and green eyes chuckled.

The woman was wearing nothing but a dark green bra and dark green pants with green flats.

'Always good to see you Liria!" Allie chuckled.

'Hey Al! Who's the second brunette!?" A girl with black, curly hair, pale skin and hazel green eyes asked.

'Seriously that makes me sound like a boy!" Allie pouted in an irritated tone.

'Oh, Are you angry?" Sydny taunted.

'That's not it!" Allie ranted before butting heads with Sydny.

Allie and Sydny stared at eachother with hostile and irritated faces.

'Aww, What's the matter, Babygirl!? Daddy forget to get you your dragon-flavored lollipop!?" Sydny taunted, angrily.

'I told you to never call me babygirl!" Allie ranted.

'Well too bad! I'm gonna say it anyway! Babygirl!" Sydny shouted.

'Ice Queen!" Allie retorted.

'Bottom Feeder!" Sydny retorted back.

'Alright! That's enough you two!" An older man with pink spiky hair grunted out.

'Fine..." Allie and Sydny reluctantly complied.

 _ **When Makarov retired he decided that since Laxus was to cocky and...selfish to run the guild and Erza would be too busy saving other cities and towns that Natsu would run the guild from then on!**_

'So...What's your name?" Taylor asked.

'Sydny, You got a name, Princess?" Sydny asked.

'Heh, Taylor," Taylor nervously replied.

'Well Welcome to the guild Taylor!" A young man with royal blue hair and eyes wearing a slightly revealing, Azure blue winter coat with royal blue shorts chuckled.

'Kuro!" Allie shrilled while blushing. 'Marry Me?"

'Huh?" Kuro asked.

'Uh! I-...I meant! Carry me!? I have a mean case of Athlete's foot!" Allie rephrased.

'Sure!" He replied with a friendly smile.

Kuro lifted Allie bridal style.

'Be Careful Little Bro! She might eat your hair because it looks like candy!" Sydny snapped with irritation.

'Kuro! I need a word with you!" Natsu shouted.

'Coming Master Natsu! Sorry Allie! Master wants a word with me!" Kuro sheepishly chuckled before accidentally dropping Allie.

'D'ah! I was 5 going on 6! that was eleven years ago will you just let go of that already!?" Allie retorted.

'You can't seem to let go of my brother!" Sydny retorted back.

'You're just mad you don't have a future boyfriend!" Allie snapped.

'I DON'T need a boyfriend, Honey! I'm single and quiet! unlike your obnoxious bear snores!" Sydny snapped back.

'Atleast I can keep my clothes on! Little Miss crop top and shorts!" Allie childishly growled.

Allie and Sydny kept on bickering and kept their hostile, irritated face expressions.

'They're gonna be at this fro a long time are they?" Kuro asked sporting a sweatdrop.

'Yep...Probably..." Natsu answered.

'Hey Allie! There's a request on the board that seems hard and easy enough!" Lexi chirped.

'Cool! What is it!?" Allie asked.

'Yeah, What does it say?" Taylor asked.

'It says please destroy a key to a forbidden part of my store...It brings shame to my family and I can't bear to keep it, A relative of mine made whatever is in that

forbidden room, and I have a feeling it's not edible or readable...A man with enormous wealth has taken over my store...so If anyone gets this please come right away,"

Lexi read.

'Wow, I wonder what it is..." Taylor asked.

'I don't care what it is! All we have to do is destroy it so let's go!" Allie happily ranted before speeding out of the guild.

'Ah! Wait for me!" Taylor shouted waving her arms in frustration.

 **In the Middle of Magnolia...**

'Okay! I think we're here!" Allie excitedly shouted.

Taylor panted.

'Yay..." Taylor said, weakly.

'C'mon Taylor what took you so long, you look like a slowpoke!" Allie asked.

'Well...I guess that happens when you LEAVE ME BEHIND, DON'T EVEN TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING AND JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND TO ROAST LIKE A SARDINE IN THE SUN!" Taylor ranted

waving her arms up and down with irritation.

'Oh..." Allie and Lexi nervously laughed. 'S-...Sorry..."

'We Were just super excited," Allie explained.

'I guess I can understand that..." Taylor sighed. 'Ugh...I feel like my skin's melting off..."

'Maybe it's cool in the store," Allie beamed.

Allie opened the door for Taylor to go in.

'Thank you," Taylor said, Grateful.

When they went in it looked like a little greenhouse, it walls lit with green, the courderoy blue complimenting it, and the pink carpet floor looking and feeling as

soft as ever. there was a white and blue counter with cash register on it.

'Wow...This store looks...Homey," Taylor commented.

'It sure does! Excuse me Ma'am we were told by the manager to go the back of the st-...Eh..." Allie rambled before seeing what the woman was wearing.

'What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

'She-...She's wearing.." Allie stuttered.

'What is she wea-...ri-ri...Whaaaa?" Taylor stammered.

'She's wearing nothing but a bra and a skirt!" Allie frantically shouted waving her pointing fist up and down.

''You got a problem, pal?" The woman demanded.

'N-...Nope!" Allie nervously replied.

'Anyway, If the manager sent you it must be a big deal, here's the key to the key" The woman responded.

The woman tossed them the key.

'We got the key! Leeeet's go Taylor!" Allie excitedly shouted.

'Huh, Thanks," Taylor said to the woman.

'No problem," The woman nonchalantly answered.

Allie unlocked the door and picked up the chest, she also unlocked that too. the key was gold, with a purple swirl mark on it.

'Ooh, Fancy!" Taylor commented.

'Yay! We finally got the key! Now let's burn it to ashes!" Allie excitedly ranted.

A purple backdrop appeared complementing the purple lines dripping from her pupil less eyes,

'Shouldn't we unlock the forbidden room with it before we burn it?" Taylor asked.

'Oh..." Allie Nervously laughed. 'Yeah, I guess you have a point,"

They walked to the room and unlocked the door, The room was as dark as night.

'Uh geez," Allie grunted out before using her fire magic to light up the room. 'You think there's a light switch in here?"

'Probably," Taylor commented. 'Oh! It's to your right!"

'Oh! Thanks!" Allie chirped, switching the light on.

'Now let's burn these weeds to the ground!" Allie shouted her face looking like pacman.

'That's not happening!" 2 scary voices shouted.

'Who was that!?" Allie and Taylor asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Allie and Taylor's first job!

'We're the Deflecto Brothers!" A man with a burly build, 6 feet tall, with muscles and mixed skin complementing his green eyes and black hair that was in a ponytail declared.

'Yeah, The boss hired us to protect these plants!" Another man with fair skin teal eyes, and red hair shouted. He was 5 feet tall.

'Oh really!? Then deflect this! Fire Fists!" Allie shouted with reckless abandon.

Allie tried to punch the tall Deflecto brothers butt the 5 foot one hit her with a pan, she received a bump on her head as her eyes turned to white disks outlined in black.

She fell to the ground twitching her arms.

Taylor turned to her shocked, her eyes turned to white disks outlined in black her mouth open wide.

'We're doomed…" Taylor almost whined.

The tall one lunged for Taylor, Taylor frantically yelled her black outlined eyes crying blob shaped tears.

Allie recovered and delivered a sharp jab to the tall one's neck.

'Why don't you summon Taurus already!?" Allie ranted.

'This coming from the one who was knocked out by a frying pan!" Taylor also ranted waving her arms up and down with frustration her eyes turning to semi-circled disks outlined in black, with smoke coming from her head.

'That was one time!" Allie retorted.

'It might be twice if you don't look out!" Taylor replied pointing to the 5 foot tall one.

Allie yelled and gave him a jab to his cheek.

'Thanks Tay Tay!" Allie chirped.

'I think I'll just summon Taurus now," Taylor replied her eyes becoming small and pupiless. 'Open! Gate of The Golden Bull! Taurus!"

Taurus sprouted from a golden glyph and "mooed" holding his trusty Axe.

'If I beat the tar out of them will I get a smoooooch?" Taurus asked.

'Will you just beat them, already!?" Taylor asked her eyes becoming small and pupiless with a irritated vein mark.

'Alright! Miss Taylor I'll do it for yooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuu!" Taurus shouted jumping up and trying to hit the tall one with his axe.

Taurus swung his axe and cut the deflector magic pan in half and kicked the tall one in the face while the white haired one whined. Allie lit her fists on fire and gave the tall one an uppercut and a sharp jolt to his stomach. They both ended up with bumps on their heads and shocked faces.

'Wow, That was all we had to do to take them down! Well that was easy! Let's just burn these plants to ashes and be done with it!" Allie happily ranted.

'Their not the only ones who can fight…" The lady from before darkly retorted her face having small artificial luminescent eyes that looked like stars.

She pulled out a magic gun on them.

'Let's dance fire princess and celestial wannabe!" The woman wearing the bra and skirt muttered.

'Uh...Can you put down the gun please!? I don't think these plants are worth killing over!" Taylor begged in a high-pitched voice her eyes looking pupiless with a tiny bubble shaped sparkle in them, and her mouth looking like a wave while waving her hands left and right.

'Says you!" The woman snapped before firing the gun.

The fire bullet was about to hit Taylor right between the eyes but Allie sped right infront of her and caught it in mid-air without even flinching.

'Alright! You wanna shoot her you'll have to go through me!" Allie shouted.

'Oh! Fine with me!" The woman retorted, her eyes looking like slanted white disks outlined in black.

The woman shot at Allie and as Taylor frantically yelled and ran away, grabbing one of the plants, Allie used her fire blasts to make them useless, she dodged a few and delivered a jab to the woman's cheek, The woman grunted in pain and growled, her eyes looking like slanted white disks outlined in black along with an irritated vein mark.

'You're gonna pay for my broken tooth!" She shouted. 'Or will I have to take one of your teeth!?" she asked, menacingly, her eyes looking like slanted white disks outlined in black with a vicious smile.

'Uh...Weirdo Train anyone, Choo Choo?" Allie asked weirded out.

'Who are you calling a weirdo pal!? You're the one who lied about the manager sending you!" The woman retorted.

'Wh-What!? N-..No! I'd never li-.." Allie tried to lie.

'Oh No! You're not getting out of this that easy! I'm telling the Ma-..." She ranted, her eyes looking like slanted white disks outlined in black with a Vein mark on the back of her head, before Allie Knocked her out with a pinch to her elbow.

'Ehhh...Does anybody else see a dentist…? Uuueeehhh…" She dazed before Allie caught her and gently layed her down.

'You were a pain in the butt, I gotta admit, but I swore I would never fight an unarmed woman," Allie muttered under her breath smiling.

'Even though that woman had a gun" Lexi quipped.

'Hey! She was still unarmed and guns aren't magic! Those things are weak!" Allie ranted.

'Yeah, Try saying that to Osca's face hotshot!" Lexi sassily replied.

Allie drooped her sholders her eyes looking like semi-circled disks, with her mouth looking like a semi-circled disk as well as she Imagined Osca trying to shoot her behind into next Tuesday

'Uh...No thanks…" Allie almost whined.

'I got it!" Taylor shouted.

'You got What!?" Allie and Lexi excitingly asked.

* * *

 **Sorry, *Nervous Laugh* I Know this is kinda short but I'll try to make it longer next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh No! More Trouble Ahead!

'I'm starting to see why this plant isn't edible!" Taylor spoke.

'So, Why isn't it edible?" Allie asked.

'Because see how it's green and looks like a normal plant?" Taylor asked.

'Yeah, It stinky though! Pee-Yew!" Allie almost groaned pinching her nose.

'Well, See what happens when I poor this tiny drop of water on it!" Taylor said, taking out a little tube filled with magic water in it.

Taylor poured one drop of the magic water on the potted plant and it turned into a black plant with red and black seeds that were sitting or hanging against blackish brown leaves.

'Woah! What is that!? And can I drink the red out of it!?" Allie asked looking lustful.

'That is the dumbest question I have ever heard," Taylor muttered her eyes looking pupiless with purple lines dripping from her head with an Irritated vein mark.

She sighed.

'Sure!" She said perkily. 'If you want to die!" She snapped.

'What do you mean if I want to die!? it looks like candy!" Allie replied, her mouth watering.

'Ugh..I swear you are 5 years old…" Taylor groaned. 'It's a poisonous plant called Abrius Prectorius! According to all the plant books I read these plants only bloom every 100 years!"

'Yeah! She's right!" Lexi cut in.

'Huh?" Allie asked, turning to Lexi.

'Yeah, The plant that Taylor is holding is one of the most poisonous plants in Fiore! They've been used by Dark Guilds alot recently from what I've read in the weekly news every 5th week!" Lexi explained.

'W-Wait! If Dark Guilds are using these, Who are they after!?" Allie asked starting to get even more confused and alarmed.

'They're probably after guilds tha-..." Taylor replied before being interrupted by a voice.

'Guilds that get in our way!" The Voice Snapped.

'Huh!?" Who was that!?" Taylor, Lexi and Allie asked.

The voice belonged to a woman that had red hair, red eyes, fair skin, wearing a red crop top, one sleeve of it short, that reached to her elbow and the other sleeve reaching to her wrist and a long candy red skirt that almost hid her red and brown sandal heels.

The woman held out her hand and a glyph appeared, Allie sniffed and gasped.

'TAYLOR WATCH OUT!" Allie shouted pushing Taylor out of the way of the growing red plant.

'Oh Darn! You could smell my plant coming! Impressive! Too bad your ankle will have to suffer!" She snickered.

'Wh-What!?" Allie shrilled before slowly looking back at her ankle and seeing that the plant had grabbed it. 'Woaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

'Allie!" Taylor shrieked.

'Why does my ankle feel like it's on fire…?" Allie asked her eyes looking like white circles outlined in black with a tear attached to them.

'Because my baby is poisoning your ankle!" She replied with a dark grin.

'No!" Taylor shouted.

'Allie! Are you doing okay up there!?" Lexi asked.

'Yep! Couldn't be better!" Allie replied, dazed.

'I think I'm gonna be sick…" Taylor almost whined.

Taylor and Allie were being swung back in forth but surprisingly Taylor was getting the worst of it…Her eyes looking like swirls and her mouth starting to fill with Vomit along with her face turning green and purple.

The red haired woman almost screamed with terror at what happened next her mortified face only representing a quarter of what she felt, Taylor had vomited on her "Baby".

'You monster! For that you're gonna get a swimming lesson!" The woman snapped.

She ordered the plant to let her go and to throw her in the water.

'No! Taylor!" Allie shouted.

'Taylor!" Lexi shouted as well, flying fast towards her.

Taylor fell fast in the water her descent making a big splashed.

'Why you…" Allie growled her face turning dark. 'You witch! Come here and fight me like a man!"

'Oh my gosh, You must be delusional.." She said, rolling her eyes. 'I'm not fighting you...but he will...Julie!"

A big, buff, burly man with olive skin, green eyes and black hair that was 6"8" and had on a blue tank top with blue shorts and blue sneakers.

At that moment, Almost all of Allie's Anger went away and she...laughed!

'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR NAME IS JULIE!? THAT'S THE GIRLIEST NAME I'VE EVER HEARD FOR A MAN!" Allie couldn't help but burst out laughing, her eyes looking like a mad man's along with her almost wicked pac-man like grin, her tongue looking like a lizard's wiggling tail.

'Hey It's a family name alright!?" The man cried out in frustration his eyes looking like white disks outlined in black, waving his arms up and down with frustration.

The red haired woman sighed.

'They always picked on him by his middle name…"

'My name is Julian and you won't be laughing after this!" He shouted jumping up and punching Allie in the face super hard.

'Ow! That hurt you meanie!" she cried crossing her arms.

'It was supposed to hurt!" he replied with a irritated vein mark.

Lexi dived into the water and grabbed Taylor by the back of her outfit. She grunted in effort and panted when she reached the surface and gently dropped Taylor onto the floor,

'Taylor! Let me go you overgrown weed!" Allie growled her fist now blazing with fire.

She swung around and finally deliver a sharp jab to the plant's stem. The plant bellowed in pain and let go of Allie, Allie frantically shouted and accidentally landed on Lexi who was doing the same thing.

Allie groaned.

'Well atleast I didn't land on anyone!" Allie beamed.

'Except...For me!" A familiar tiny voice groaned.

'Auh! Oh!" Allie cried sitting up before sporting a sweatdrop. 'Sorry little buddy…"

'I look like a pancake, someone mide as well just eat me…" Lexi almost groaned.

'I will!" Allie shouted.

'I didn't mean literally!" Lexi frantically shouted.

'Ah! Taylor!" They shouted.

They rushed to Taylor, finding her unconscious, Allie lifted Taylor by her underarms and gently shook her.

'C'mon Tay Tay Wake up…" Allie loudly whispered.

Taylor didn't respond.

She shook her lightly once again.

'C'mon Taylor…" Allie begged.

Taylor stirred and moaned her eyes felt heavy but she opened them half-way.

'A-...Allie? Lexi…? Is this a crazy dream?" She asked. 'Or is it real..?" She whined.

'Unfortunately…" Allie chuckled.

Taylor shook chills running up her spine as she felt a burning sensation in her throat, she out of nowhere, clutched to Allie and proceeded to sputter the sewage water that had filled her lungs, convulsively coughing. Allie padded her back.

'It'll be okay, take your time, Tay Tay, take your time," Allie childishly coaxed.

After Taylor coughed and sputtered the last of the sewage water she just shook and smiled.

'Thanks…" She said, Hoarsely.

'Don't mention it," Allie replied, smiling.

She softly pulled Taylor away from her but still held her

'Sh-Sh-Should I go back..?" Taylor stuttered.

'No, Take it slow, you just nearly drowned," Allie replied almost frantically.

'Ok-k-k-k-k-kay!" Taylor responded.

'Lexi, Can you fly?" Allie asked.

'Yeah, I think my wings are dry enough," Lexi sighed with relief.

'Then can you try to find some firewood nearby?" Allie asked.

'Sure! I'll be back in a jiffy!" Lexi chirped.

She disappeared and a few minutes later came back with wood and dropped it,

'Thanks Lexi!" Allie beamed.

'You are welcome!" Lexi replied.

Allie used her fire magic to light up the wood.

'Stay here and rest up okay?" Allie almost begged.

'Okay...Captain's Orders…" Taylor hoarsely joked.

Allie grinned with relief and ran towards Julian,

'Okay "Julie"! I've hassled guys twice your size so this is going to be easy! Dragon Punch!" Allie shouted lunging towards him and delivering a sharp jab to his cheek.

'It's Julian!" He cried delivering an uppercut to Allie.

She did a backflip and used her fire power mini jet packs to later tackle the guy, Julian stood up and grabbed her arm slinging her into the wall. She briefly whined in pain but quickly recovered in a few minutes. She then pulled his hair and swung him around and round until she let go and watched as he crashed into the wall, His legs twitched. He stumbled to her and punched her cheek. She grunted, curled her hand into a fist, It blazing into a flame and delivered a sharp jab to his stomach.

He shrieked in pain and stumbled backwards.

'You know, Your strength is impressive...Maybe we could h-..." Julian said, hoarsely before Allie kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. 'Hang out sometime…"

He fell over his body mimicking a stone statue with saucer sized eyes.

'Yeah,Not happening, Weirdo!" Allie growled with irritation.

She walked to Taylor and cracked her knuckles.

'Burned that Overgrown Weed to the ground, and pummeled the big guy! What's next!?" Allie snickered, she looked at Taylor who was sitting up, hugging her knees. 'You better?"

'Yeah, Thanks to you," Taylor answered, smiling.

Taylor noticed Allie's ankle swelling up, Allie could feel the unusual burning sensation in her chest and her throat tightening.

Taylor could see the sweat beading of her chest her head as well, Allie could feel her vision getting hazy and her eyes drooping more and more each second before she knew it...All she saw was darkness…

' **ALLIE!** " Taylor screamed with worry, but caught her and took a deep breath.

Taylor caught her by her underarms and smiled.

'Don't worry big Al...I'll take care of you...Just like you did me..." Taylor almost whispered loudly.


	5. Chapter 5: Hey Soul Sister

_**Hey Soul Sister…**_

 _ **Ain't that mister, mister,**_

 _ **On the radio,**_

 _ **Stereo?**_

 _ **The way you move ain't fair you know…**_

Taylor stood up and took out a key.

'Open! Gate Of The Maiden! Virgo!" Taylor shouted as a green glyph appeared.

Virgo appeared from the ground her wrist in chains as always.

'Virgo, I need you to dig us out of here!" Taylor professed.

'Yes, Miss Heartfilia!" Virgo complied.

While Virgo dug her way through the ground.

 _ **Hey Soul Sister…**_

 _ **I don't wanna miss a single thing ya do…**_

Taylor put Allie on her back while Lexi made sure she stayed on there.

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Your lipstick stains**_

 _ **On the front lobe of my left side brains**_

Taylor remembered someone special from her past,

A Black Screen covered the flashback that was playing in her mind.

 _'Hey sis! Whatchya doin!?" A ruff and tough voice asked._

 _'I'm getting ready for my kindergarten graduation!" A little girl voice answered._

 _'Aww, My gosh! my sis is graduating kindergarten! Time sure has passed by!" The voice almost cried._

 _'Hey! You're messing up my hair!" The little girl voice laughed._

 _That little girl was wearing lipstick._

 _ **And so I went and let you blow my mind**_

 _ **Your sweet moonbeam**_

 _ **The smell of you in every single dream I dream**_

 _ **I knew when we collided**_

 _ **You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind**_

 _Clapping was heard along with the little girl laughing._

 _'There's my sis!" The rough and tough voice shouted with pride._

 _There was a sound of a kid falling and crying._

 _'Hey, Are you owkay?" The little girl asked._

 _'I scraped my knee.." The other kid sniffled._

 _'Don't worry, I'll cure it!" The little girl beamed._

 _The girl wiped the blood, dried it and put a bandage on it, and a band aid._

 _'There!" She said, before kissing it, smiling and blushing._

 _'Thanks" The other kid sniffled before hugging her._

 _She hugged the kid back, her sibling smiled at her._

 _'You're the light of my life.." The sibling muttered._

 _ **Hey, soul sister**_

 _ **Ain't that Mr. Mister**_

 _ **On the radio, stereo**_

 _ **The way you move ain't fair you know**_

 _ **Hey, soul sister**_

 _ **I don't want to miss a**_

 _ **Single thing you do tonight**_

 _'Hey L! How's the your class?" the little girl asked._

 _'It's good, It has it's fair share of i-...dummies...But overall, it's not bad! How's your class going for you?" Her sibling asked._

 _'It's good! We have a nice teacher named Miss Litanna! And she let us color the whole time!" The little girl answered._

 _'Wow! I'll have to give her a friendly hello when I can!" The sibling chuckled._

 _'Just try not to knock her down.." The young sibling quipped._

 _'Oh C'mon!" The sibling playfully scoffed._

 _'I wanted to show you something I drew in class!" The young sibling cut in._

 _'Oh cool! What is it?" The other sibling asked._

 _'This!" The young sibling replied._

 _There was a pause._

 _'You're such a good drawer!" The other sibling beamed._

 _'Thank yo-..." The young sibling trailed off before she heard 2 familiar voices._

 _'Hey Muddy Harriet! Nice Tumbleweed hair!" Another little girl laughed._

 _'H-...Hey! S-Stop! My hair doesn't look like mud!" The young sibling exclaimed._

 _'Ha! Pa-lease! Then why is it brown!? It looks like you took a mud bath and never took a shower!" The little girl next to her snickered._

 _'Th-That's mean.." The young sibling quivered._

 _'Hey! You better watch your little smart tongues around her!" The other sibling snapped while walking protectively infront of her._

 _'Or what!? You'll call your mommy on us!?" The first little girl said, mockingly._

 _'Ha! Classic!" The second one replied._

 _The other sibling growled and walked over to the little girls, they grabbed them by their wrists and gave them a death glare._

 _'I'd wrather sling you two little brats like ropes and throw you out the window, but since I'd get arrested for that, and you're not old enough for experience that kind of pain, I'll just give you a warning! I'm WARNING YOU TWO BRATS! Not to touch, speak too, or even make eye contact with her! Unless she speaks to you first! Got it!?" They snapped._

 _'S-Sir yes Sir!" They both quivered._

 _'Good! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!" The other sibling shouted._

 _The little girls ran like there was no tomorrow!_

 _'Thanks L!" The young sibling said, timidly._

 _'Ah, Don't mention it, T Tower!" The other sibling chuckled while ruffling her hair._

 _'Hey! Not the hair!" The young sibling chuckled._

 _ **Just in time!**_

 _ **I'm so glad you have**_

 _ **A one track mind like me**_

 _ **You gave my life direction**_

 _ **A game show love connection**_

 _ **We can't deny!**_

Taylor heard Allie snore and stifled a giggle, they were at a familiar face's house, Virgo had done her job and gotten them to a healer's house.

'Thanks Virgo" Taylor remembered herself saying to Virgo.

'Anything for you miss Heartfilia," Virgo replied.

Virgo disappeared.

The healer came out, Her blue hair complementing her friendly brown eyes.

'Is Allie going to be okay?" Taylor asked with slight concern.

'She'll be fine, I healed the poison out of her and cleaned her wound," Wendy almost giggled.'she should stay off that leg for a day or two though," Wendy commented.

'Okay, Thank you Miss Marvel!" Taylor sighed with relief.

'It was no problem," Wendy replied. 'Oh and Taylor?"

'Huh?" Taylor asked.

'You're a really good friend," Wendy answered, smiling.

Taylor just blushed and smiled as Wendy closed the door.

'You sleep like them…" Taylor chuckled. 'Thanks for saving me,"

Taylor could feel herself getting more fatigued, her energy slowly and peacefully fading more and more until she drifted into deep sleep…

 _ **I'm so obsessed**_

 _ **My heart is bound to beat right out**_

 _ **My untrimmed chest**_

 _ **I believe in you, like a virgin you're Madonna**_

 _ **And I'm always gonna wanna**_

 _ **Blow your mind.**_

In the Morning…

Allie snored until she lifted her eyes...The sun was shining in the window, the birds were chirping, and she saw Taylor snoring cutely in the recliner.

'She's cute when she snores," Allie humorously commented.

Allie saw some crutches next to her and decided to use them.

She hobbled to the Kitchen and tried to grab the flour, she grabbed but her lack of coordination caused her to grab the tip and double over, she yelped and got covered n the very flour she was trying to grab. She blew some of the flower off her face and pouted.

'Mini sky dragon roar!" A familiar voice yelled.

'Oh! Th-Thanks Miss Marvell!" Allie nervously laughed. 'Sorry about your flower though…"

'It's okay, I've got more!" She perkily responded.

Wendy walked to a cabinet and opened it, It was filled with rows of flour gaped at the sight.

'What else do you need?" Wendy asked smiling.

20 minutes later…

'You can do that!? Who taught you that!?" Wendy asked.

'Myself!" Allie answered with pride.

'You serious!?" Wendy asked with astonishment.

'Yep! I'm a self-taught dragon mage!" Allie beamed.

Allie was blowing out fire and morphing them into spatulas to flip whatever she was making.

'Wow! I'm impressed!" Wendy chirped.

'They're finished!" Allie beamed.

'C'mon, You shouldn't have to sleep on a recliner it's bad for your back!" Taylor could hear Allie say. and opened her heavy eyelids. She was surprised to see Allie smiling, on crutches, with a stack of pancakes on a glass plate in mouth, without even inflicting a single crack on it.

'Surprise!" Allie mumbled.

'Allie…" Taylor said, dumbstruck as Allie bent over to give them to Taylor.

Taylor took them and also gasped when Allie happened to have a knife and fork with her.

'Thank you, but you didn't have to do this," Taylor said, in awe.

'Think of it as a thank you for saving me from being that Overgrown Weed's main course" Allie chuckled.

Taylor chuckled in response.

'Well,in that case, you are welcome," Taylor replied. 'How did you cook these any way?"

'Just with these!" Allie beamed blowing out her morphed fire spatulas.

Taylor's eye whites were as wide as saucers her pupiless brown eyes inside them, a pancake piece hanging out of her mouth, She slowly clapped.

She ate and swallowed the piece.

'My mind is so blown!" She stated. 'That….is so...Awesome!"

Allie chuckled and put them away.

A day later…

'Thanks Miss Marvel for letting us stay!" Taylor and Allie simultaneously shouted while waving.

'Don't mention it!" Wendy replied.

 _ **Hey, soul sister**_

 _ **Ain't that Mr. Mister**_

 _ **On the radio, stereo**_

 _ **The way you move ain't fair you know**_

 _ **Hey, soul sister**_

 _ **I don't want to miss a**_

 _ **Single thing you do tonight**_

'Now let's find that shop again and burn those weeds to the ground!" Allie happily ranted.

Taylor rolled her eyes and smiled, almost chuckling.

'Yeah! Open! Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!" Taylor shouted pulling out a key.

Virgo sprouted from her usual green glyph as always chains surrounding her wrists.

'Your punishment is my pleasure ma'am," Virgo said, obedience in her tone.

'We've gotta work on your turn of phrase…" Taylor replied gravely, her eyes looking pupiless with a bubble in them and purple lines dripping.

'What do you need Miss Heartfilia?" Virgo asked.

'I need you to tunnel us back to that shop we went to a few days ago!" Taylor responded.

'Your wish is my command" Virgo complied.

Virgo did her thing and tunneled through the concrete and notified Taylor when they were there. But...While Virgo was coming out she was suddenly grabbed by her neck.

'Guah!" Virgo cried.

Virgo faced a white haired, fair skinned man,his crazed grey eyes fixed upon hers,his vise like grip threatening slowly ebb away any artificial oxygen she had left in her body. She tried to pry his hands off her neck but to no avail.

'Virgo huh? I've heard you're a _"Glutton For Punishment"_!" The white haired man cackled with an evil grin...


	6. Chapter 6: The First Fight

The white haired man snickered along with the rest of his cohorts.

'If you want punishment, Miss Virgo, Your wish is my command!" The white haired man sickly chuckled.

'Hey! Let go of her!" Allie shouted.

'Yeah! Leave her alone!" Taylor snapped.

'Aww c'mon I wasn't done with my new celestial toy yet!" The white haired man snickered.

Taylor's and Allie's faces went dark.

 **'YOU BETTER FREAKIN LET HER GO…"** Allie trailed off before continuing. **'OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"** Allie darkly retorted before fueling her fists with fire.

She lunged for the guy, Taylor knew the guy was going to do something to Allie so she came up with a plan.

'Open! Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!" Taylor shouted pulling out the key.

The Mother and Son Sprouted from their glyph(s) and bowed in respect.

'What do you need now, Princess?" The Son Pisces asked.

'Yes, What is your grievance, Miss Heartfilia?" The Mother Pisces asked.

'I have a feeling that guy's stronger than he looks! Son Pisces! You distract him! M-Mother Pisces…" Taylor trailed off, her eyes looking like an incomplete square outlined in black with a slightly pointy dot eye, along with purple lines dripping from her face and a sweatdrop.

'You did not entirely think this through, did you milady…?" Mother Pisces asked Taylor, her eyes looking like irritated dots.

'Maybe not…" Taylor replied, sporting a sweatdrop.

'Now I'm here!" Son Pisces chirped. 'Now I'm not! I'm here! No there!"

Pisces was running around and taunting him until Allie delivered a Scorching Hot Uppercut. She then deflated her flames and caught Virgo bridal style.

'You okay!?" Allie asked, with a mixture of anger and concern.

Virgo briefly coughed to catch her breath.

'Yes I am faring well, Thanks to you and miss Heartfilia's quick thinking," Virgo replied.

'Don't mention it, You may be a spirit but you're still one of us! Taylor!" Allie preached.

'On it! Virgo, you should go back and get some rest! You've done more than enough today!" Taylor kindly shouted.

'Yes Miss Heartfilia," Virgo complied slightly smiling.

'You too Pisces Son and Pisces mother!" Taylor also commanded.

'Yes Miss Heartfilia," The Mother Pisces complied.

'Whatever you say, Princess!" The Son Pisces Chuckled.

''Now what did you want with Virgo Rabbit Brain!?" Allie ranted while giving the white haired guy a jab to his cheek.

'Oof!" He cried. 'Oh come on! She's literally a glutton for punishment!" He taunted while using his magic to freeze Allie in her place.

'Ah! What!? C-C'mon! I can't move! Okay Rabbit Brain! What kind of Vudu are you using on me, huh!?" Allie ranted.

'I would advise you to stop calling me rabbit brain!" He grunted out while utilizing his powers to slam Allie against a wall.

Allie fell and landed on her feet before growling. She lunged for him but was stopped by Julian's kick to her stomach, Allie grunted in pain but bounced back.

'Ah man! She needs help! Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Taylor shouted.

Taurus's usual golden glyph appeared and he sprouted from it holding his trusty axe.

'Oh what do I have dooooo to these loooooooooooosers!?" Taurus asked.

'Help Allie fight them!" Taylor commanded.

'I'll do it for yoooooouuuu!" Taurus complied.

Allie ran towards the white haired guy and delivered a sharp jolt to his stomach, then as he grunted in pain grabbed his arm and threw him into the 5 foot deflecto brother, they both groaned in pain as their eyes began to look like lunged for the red head and swung her hammer at her the lady dodged it made a poison ivy rope, She threw it at Taylor but Taurus cut it in half.

'Grr! You stupid cow!" The red heac ranted.

'Hey! Who are you calling stupid!?" Taylor shouted, hitting the red head with the hammer.

'Gah!" The red head cried before summoning non-poisonous plants to catch her.

She growled ordered them to let her go then ordered a green man made of poison Ivy to fight her,

Allie ranted when The white haired man stood up along with the five foot long Deflecto brother. She ran towards him to punch him again but was stopped by the grey haired menace's marionette magic.

'D'ah! D'oh! Not this nut job again!" Allie shouted with irritation.

'Open! Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!" Taylor shouted.

The Son and Mother Pisces appeared again.

'Okay! This is going nowhere!" Taylor shouted.

'You can say that again!" Allie agreed with frustration.

Taurus! You fight Julian!" Taylor shouted.

'Got it, Daughter of miss Luuuuucy!" Taurus complied.

'I think Son Pisces should fight the grey haired nut job! He kicked his butt pretty good last time!" Allie suggested.

'Yeah! Allie's right! Son Pisces! You fight the grey haired nut job!" Taylor commanded.

'Hey! I have a name, you know!" The grey haired menace whined his eyes looking like white disks outlined in black.

'Then Why didn't you tell us then!?" Taylor ranted her eyes looking the same as his.

'He's right...Linald here has a name..." The white haired man said, calmly. 'I...apologize, I didn't really formally introduce my group...I'm Valor, I believe you've met Julian, The red head is Ivy, and the Deflecto brothers are Gerold and Herold!"

'Well, Now that we're formally introduced! Let's fight! I can't wait to punch your face in!" Allie happily ranted.

'Okay, Pisces Mother you fight Ivy, and I'll fight Herold and Gerold," Taylor said, her eyes looking pupiless with a bubble in them along with purple dripping lines.

'Yes Miss Heartfilia," Mother Pisces complied.

'Now we're getting somewhere!" Allie shouted while sweep kicking Valor.

Allie aimed for Valor's face but Valor used his magic to try to make her punch herself, Allie yelped and tried to avoid her fists, she did accidentally punch herself once.

'N-No! You're not going to make me beat myself up!" Allie shouted.

'Allie! Fight it!" Taylor shouted while slamming her hammer into Gerald's stomach.

'I can...do this! Gah!" Allie said, breaking free from his control magic.

'W-What!? Impossible!" Valor shouted with disbelief.

'That's the power of a member of Fairy Tail!" Allie shouted.

'Well, Guess my magic is useless against her, I'll just have to do this old style!" Valor thought.

While Allie was giving Valor a punch to his stomach, Taylor was clashing weapons with Harold, Harold was the five foot tall brother.

'You'll never win, Princess!" Harold snapped while hitting her face with his magic pan.

Taylor shouted in pain but bounced back.

'I'm more than my name you jerk!" Taylor retorted as she broke his pan in half and swung for his stomach like she did his brother.

He cried out in pain and fell on his already knocked out brother. While Mother Pisces was over-filling Ivy's plants with water.

'Poison Ivy! Here's a meal for you you overgrown fish!" Ivy raged.

'You'd better watch your mouth young lady..." Mother Pisces calmly scolded before filling the poison Ivy with water, turning it to ice and shattering it. 'And won't your plants die if they have too much water?"

Son Pisces aimed for Linald's face and watched as the blood spilled from his nose, Linald tried to use his marionette magic to summon a hand to grab Son Pisces but he dodged it and it accidentally grabbed Ivy.

'You idiot! Make this hand put me down!" Ivy ranted her eyes looking like white circles outlined in black with her arms waving up and down with frustration.

Even though Valor could barely stand he got a little control back and tried to make Allie hit the wall, but unfortunately, the flame wasn't heading for the wall, it was heading towards Ivy!

Ivy screamed with fear and closed her eyes shut but a minute later was shocked to see Allie holding her bridal style.

'You moron! Can you not even tell who's your Ally anymore!?" Allie snapped.

'Yeah! No kidding! You could've burned her to a crisp!" Taylor shouted while striking Linald's foot with her hammer.

Linald cried out in pain.

'Not cool, dude…" Son Pisces while delivering a painful jolt to Linald's stomach.

'Linald, Herold and Gerold were out of commision, Taurus cut half of Julian's hair and punched him hard in the face when he complained about it. Now Julian, the muscle of the group was out of commission too.

'Don't get your dragon panties in a twist Dragon Mage! They all said they'd risk their lives to protect these plants!" Valor snickered.

Allie growled, peacefully knocked Ivy out, and lunged for Valor. She delivered a quick jab to his stomach and delivered an uppercut to under his face, Knocking him out.

'I have a tip for you buddy! Life's not something you throw away like trash! You protect it!" Allie snapped.

Allie smiled.

'Man! I thought we'd never beat those pains in the butts! Now let's grill these plants, Baby!" Allie happily ranted.

'Would you like them baked or fried?" Lexi asked, her eyes closed with purple lines dripping from them.

'Dragon Flame Roar!" Allie roared.

'Wait! There's a note inside of one of them!" Taylor noticed.

'Ah yeah! There is!" Allie said, grabbing it. "It's a little singed but I think it's still readable!"

'And it's on fire…" Taylor commented, her eyes looking pupiless, with a bubble in them while purple lines dripped from them.

Allie yelped and put her hand in her mouth

'Welp, That's one way of putting it out" Taylor said,sporting a sweatdrop.

They opened the note together but let Taylor read it.

'Look at the note, It says:  
"My dear daughter...I-..." Taylor trailed off before being interrupted.

'Daughter!?" Allie questioned.

'Yes...Daughter," Taylor replied, irritated.

 _ **'My dear Daughter...I really am sorry for causing our family such pain, grief and embarrassment...I didn't want to crossbreed this plant but I was forced too...my boss said that If I didn't he'd get the manager to have his family executed right infront of me and you...So I did it...I worked for years, I worked my fingers to the bone to crossbreed a Tulip and a Pectorious together, So the plant would look normal but on the inside be deadly...But I left a note here Incase you were to ever visit...**_  
 _ **Love,**_  
 _ **Your Loving Father,**_  
 _ **Ross Perot,**_

(The t is silent)

By the time Taylor had read out the letter, She was already infront of a muscular woman with rosy red hair and blue eyes, rosy skin and was wearing a 2 piece rosy pinkish red dress who was crying.

'Oh Daddy!" She cried. 'I'm sorry if I ever got mad at you!"

'What happened between you and your dad...?" Taylor asked.

'Oh, I got mad at him once...and ever since that day he got sicker and sicker until he passed away in his sleep no matter how much  
I took good care of him!" She replied tearfully.

'I'm sorry for your loss," Taylor responded.

'Did you and your dad have a rocky relationship? Allie joked.

'Allie don't be so insensitive!" Taylor ranted her arms waving up and down In frustration. She punched Allie upside the head so hard that Allie ended up making a dent in the wall. 'I apologize and please continue!"

The woman Chuckled.

'No, Me and my dad got along great...It was my mother I had the rocky relationship with..She...didn't think I was right In the head..." The woman replied.

'Why?" Taylor asked.

'Because I'm...Transgender..." The woman replied.

'Trans what now!?" Allie and Taylor asked.  
_

'You're...Transgender?" Taylor asked.

'Surprising huh?" The woman chuckled.

The woman thought back to when she was little...

Flashback...

'Mommy Mommy Look what I've got on!" A little voice said.

'What is it Ross Ju-...AAAHH!" The woman cried before dropping the plate she was washing.

The plate shattered infront of a little boy wearing a dress and heals.

'Take that off right now young man! You hear me!?" The woman snapped.

'But...But Mommy..." The young boy sniveled.

'NOW! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" The woman shouted grabbing at the dress.

'Ah! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy help me! Mommy's being mean!" The boy cried.

They then heard footsteps, A man appeared wearing an apron and a green shirt and brown pants. He looked at his wife shocked then angry.

'Get your hands of my son! He can where whatever he wants!" The man shouted grabbing the woman off of the young boy.

'She, Daddy, She..." The young man replied.

'Oh...Sorry Sweetie, She," The man nervously laughed.

'He's a boy! And he's our son!" The woman shouted.

'She's a girl! And She's my daughter!" The man retorted.

The woman just stared at him in shock and broke out in hysterics and tears.

'Now, My Daughter, Where do you want to go?" The man asked.

'But Ross..." The woman cut in.

'No butts! No Cutts! No coconuts!" Ross retorted.

'I wanna go to the garden Daddy!" The little girl replied.

'Of course, Sweetie...Let's go Daddy's girl!" Ross chuckled.

'Thanks Daddy," The girl replied.

'Where did my son go...?" The woman asked.

4 years later...

Ross was 8 years old and she was in playing with the other kids, but he wanted them to call her Rose.

'Look at the girly boy In his dress!" One boy snickered.

'What a freak..." Another boy cut in.

'Hey Rossy! Whatchya wearing a dress for! You're a boy!" Another boy sickly chuckled.

Rose was lowering her head, tears flowing down her face...clenching her fists.

'I'm...a...GIRL!" Rose shouted.

There was a slight pause as Rose sank to her knees and started to cry.

Then they started laughing again.

'Hey Ross the Freak! You really expect us to-..." The boy snickered before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

'She's wearing a hood Dumba**, And you need to leave her alone before I beat the everloving crap out of you," The older girl cut in.

The girl was 13 and was wearing a white dress and skirt with roses on them alone with red heels.

'Oh, A girl trying to play tough guy eh? Well sweetie, I'll try to go easy on you, It'd be a shame to mess up that pretty face," The boy snickered.

'Oh don't get cocky you little twerp..." She threatened, snapping her fingers.

Vines rose from the ground and came to grab the boy and his friends off the ground.

'Now you look here you little pest! You are going to call my sister here by her name!" The girl yelled.

'Ross!?" The boy purposely questioned.

The girl growled, and as her eyes shrunk she aimed for his cheek and hit hard, she commanded her plants to let go, and gave him an uppercut, she then finished off with a punch to his gut.

She then commanded her plants to pick him up.

'What's her name!?" She demanded.

'Rose..." The boy replied in a daze.

'What I thought!" The girl replied. 'Anybody else want what he had...?"

They all shook their heads and left until nobody was left.

'You okay, Rosey?" The girl asked walking towards her little sister and wiping her tears.

'Yeah...Thanks Ivy..." Rosey sniffled.

'C'mon, Let's ditch this place and get some Vegan Ice Cream," Ivy consoled.

'Sure Sis," Rosey responded.

The 2 sisters giggled, chuckled and walked out of the school.

6 years later...

Rose was changing, thanks to the harmone pills she was starting to develope breasts, grow her eye lashes and hair out and she had also developed a crush on the new guy...

'Wh-Who is he?" Rose asked.

'Oh, The new kid? Ted, his friends call him Teddy though, Why do yo-..." Ivy answered before seeing her sister blush.

'Oh, You wanna be his girlfriend do you...?" Ivy teased.

'Uah! Wh-...What!? Pfft! No!" Rose denied.

'Your blush says otherwise," Ivy sang out.

'Sh-Shut up..." Rose pouted.

'Whatever you say, Rosey, better talk to him before another girl snatches him up," Ivy giggled.

'I'm not trying to be his girlfriend!" Rose ranted waving her arms up and down in frustration.

She then sighed and built up the courage to talk to him.

'H-Hi...I'm Rose," Rose said, trying to hide her blush.

'Oh! Hi! I'm Ted! My friends call me Teddy! It's nice to me you Rose!" Ted replied with a friendly smile.

Ted was a mixed kid with blue eyes and brown hair he was 5"2" and turned to Rose.

3 days later Rose asked him if he wanted to go for vegan ice cream he said yes, she almost jumped around in joy and waited until it was 5:00 p.m.

Ted came up at the door and waved at Rose he then saw Rose's father.

'Hello there young man! Who might you be in that dashing outfit?" Ross asked.

'Uh, Ted, Sir, but my friends call me Teddy," Ted nervously answered.

'It's nice to meet you, I'm Ross, Ross Perot, Rose's Father," Ross replied.

'It's nice to meet you Mister Perot," Ted replied.

'Dad, I think we're ready," Rose giggled showing of her white dress with flowers on it that were all colors of the rainbow with white heels.

'Oh, Sorry to hold you up dear!" Ross nervously chuckled.

'Bye dad!" Rose shouted.

'Bye Mister Perot!" Ted shouted.

'You crazy kids have fun now!" Ross laughed.

'We will!" They shouted before disappearing from sight.

At the store they talked and ordered Ice cream, they then told stories of their childhood while eating it.

'What!?" Ted asked.

'Yep, My classmates never let me live it down..." Rose replied rolling her eyes.

'Your dad literally grabbed the Icon microphone from the principle and asked for you!?" Ted asked laughing.

'Yep," She answered chuckling.

They laughed about it and said goodbye when the Ice Cream gathering was over.

2 years later, They had become good friends, and since Rose had gotten to Know Ted so well, she decided to tell him about her secret,

'T-Ted..." Rose asked.

'What is it, Rose?" Ted asked.

'Well, We've known eachother for two years and...y-you've been a really good friend and and I-..." Rose stuttered.

'Is something the matter Rose?" Ted asked concerned.

'Well, I just wanted to say that I-...That I'm..." Rose stuttered before the bell rang.

'Darnit..." Rose moped.

'Hey, You can tell me at break okay?" Ted replied patting her head.

'Okay," Rose responded before smiling.

At break...

'What was it you wanted to tell me Rose?" Ted asked.

'Well, It was that I'm-..." Rose trailed off before being interrupted.

'Teddy baby! I need you for something!" A girl cried.

'B-But Nylah! My frieeeeend! Woah!" Ted shouted as Nylah grabbed his arm and ran with him.

Nylah was Ted's Girlfriend had been for over a year, and she had curly locks with hair covering half her face, she had a small build and was 5 feet while ted was now 5"4". Rose was now 5"8" and was growling as Nylah looked back at her and did an devilish smile.

She tried at lunch but Teddy's guy friends had had him sit at their table.

She was walking out of the school when she heard Ted shout.

'Wait!"

'Huh?" She turned around.

'I'm-...so-...sorry I couldn't..." He said, panting. 'Listen to what you...had to say! First my girlfriend Nylah wanted me to sign a petition to Uhm...get pretty girls rights to free seats at P.E..." He said, Sporting a sweatdrop.

Rose giggled.

'Then Ryan wanted to talk team strategy, at lunch, and then a-..." Ted said.

'It's okay, See you tomorrow," Rose cut in.

'Wait! I-...I'll walk you home!" Ted replied.

'What? Really?" Rose asked.

'Yeah, What you were about to say today seemed important," Ted replied.

'Thanks..." Rose said, smiling a little.

'No problem!" Ted replied.

On the walk home...

'Ted...promise you won't judge me?" Rose asked.

'I promise," Ted replied.

'You sure?" Rose asked.

'Yes," Ted replied.

'This won't change your view on me, or our friendship?" Rose asked about to cry.

'Rosey! Just tell me!" Ted spurted out, urgently.

'I'm! I'm Transgender!" Rose shouted back.

Ted stood aback.

'I know...I'm a loser...A freak of nature!" Rose said with a sad smile.

'Rose! Don't say that!" Ted shouted.

'I was born a boy..." Rose said, looking at her hands.

'But you're a girl! You always were a girl!" Ted replied snapping Rose out of her thoughts.

Ted grabbed Rose and led her into a warm embrace,

'Rose...Please don't beat yourself up so much...I love you...you're a good friend, it doesn't matter how you were born! The only thing that matters is what's on the inside!" Ted quivered.

Ted held in the tears that threatened to spill out he then pulled her away from him but still held her.

'Rosey, You are the Kindest, Funniest, and most Considerate person I know, and that's something I always admired about you, The only thing I care about is what makes you happy," Ted spoke.

Rose sniffled and smiled as Ted wiped her tears.

'Thank you Ted, You're the first person to accept me for who I am...Well, aside from my dad," Rose sniffled and giggled.

'No problem, Rose," Ted replied smiling.

'So...When did you start feeling like you weren't in the right body?" Ted asked.

'When I was 3, instead of playing with Army men and trucks all ever did was play with Barbie dolls, and instead of getting mad, my dad bought me a doll house, that was taller then me," Rose replied.

'Lucky, Your dad is so "Dad of the Year" All my dad ever got me for my 3rd birthday was a mud pit," Ted scoffed.

Rose laughed.

'What!? You're joking!" Rose yelled.

'Nope, I was like, Daddy? Where's my present? And he said," Ted replied imitating his dad. 'This is yo present! Imagine some barracks and crawl on it! And I said, as my mother just stared at him shocked, Wh-What? My dad just walked away and repeated the words hut-two! And poor little 3 year old me just stood there and asked my mom, Mommy what's a Barack?" Ted replied.

Rose couldn't help but to laugh now.

'Oh my gosh! Poor 3 year old you!" Rose chuckled. 'Ah man, Your dad's a military man, is he?" She asked recovering from her laughing fit.

'Yeah, Always has been, always will be," Ted answered sporting a sweatdrop. 'Now don't get me wrong, we have a good relationship,it's just that sometimes he can be a bit..overbearing"

'How?" Rose asked.

'Well..." Ted replied.

Ted's Flashback...

'Hut-Two!" Ted's Dad shouted over a loudspeaker.

'D'ah! D'uhl!" Ted shouted, feeling startled.

'Time to go to school, son!" He said.

'Dad It's 4 in the morning..." Ted whined.

'Huh?" Ted's dad asked before checking his clock.

He realized he woken up his son up a bit too early.

'Oh...Sorry, Son, you go back to sleep," Ted's dad awkwardly replied.

'Thank you daddy..." Ted replied slowly rising his finger.

End of Ted's Flashback...

Rose was having another laughing fit.

'Oh what, Poor Teddy need his nap?" She teased.

'Ah! Well I need my beauty sleep!" He replied playfully caressing his face.

'Shut up!" She giggled.

They both laughed.

'Well, We're almost home," Rose said.

They then heard shouting and breaking of glass.

'Hey! What's happening!?" Rose asked.

'I don't know, but we're not gonna find out just standing here!" Ted replied, firmly gabbing her hand.

He led her to her house.

'I can't believe you're encouraging our son to act like a sl %" they heard her mom scream out.

'Hey! Stop calling our daughter that! She's aging into a beautiful! Young! Woman!" Ross shouted dodging beer bottles his wife was throwing at him.

'He's NOT Our Daughter! Ivy is!" Her mom snapped.

'Ivy and her Sister Rose!" Ross retorted.

'It's ROSS JUNIOR!" Rose's mother snapped once again.

Rose stood where she was, most of her face growing dark, her right eye shrinking, her heart pounding against her chest, as it metaphorically dropped to her feet, the sweat beading off her chest and forehead as she hyperventilated and her fist began to clench more and more each passing Rose was feeling a mix of anger and fear.  
They then saw a bottle hit Rose upside the head and yelped as Ted caught her.

'Hey! Watch where you're throwing that bo-..." Ted Complained before Staring at Rosie's mother with white disks outlined in black.

'Hey R-Ross...How was your day...?" Rosie's mom asked, creepily.

'HER Name is ROSIE!" Ted replied, irritated and standing infront of his friend.

'Huh?" Rosie asked her face returning back to normal.

'What did you say little girl...?" Rosie's mother asked.

'I'M a guy! And SHE'S a girl! And If you have a problem with it you'll have to go through me!" Ted snapped.

The mother lunged for them, Ted yelped and hugged Rosie to protect her, but...moments later...felt nothing.

'Teddy! Look!" Rosie said, pointing to something.

Teddy looked at it with Beady white eyes outlined in was Ivy using her plant powers to grab her mom.

'Uh, Geez! Get a grip, on your sanity, Woman! Did one of your recent cooking accidents finally flambé your brain and those pathetic little circles you call brain cells!?" Ivy quipped. 'Rosie's a transgender young lady, what's wrong with that!? Oh wait! Let me guess! It's not natural? Oh It's natural for me to date those guys who could probably eat a hamburger in one bite but it's not natural for her to want to go from boy to girl!?"

'Yeah,I even bet they had a curfew!" Rosie humorously suggested.

'I bet they're even part of an alien society," Ivy said, imitating a stereotypical alien.

Rosie and Ted chuckled.

'Hey short-stack! I'm Ivy! You got a name? Or do I have to name you?" Ivy quipped.

'Uh, N-No thanks! My name is Teddy, most of my friends call me ted though," He replied, sporting a sweatdrop.

'Cute name, You're lucky to be dating Rosie," Ivy teased.

'Uh...We-...We're just friends, honest!" Ted replied.

'Ivy! We're just friends..." Rosie replied with slight irritation.

'Oh, Sorry Rosie!" Ivy shouted.

'I-...It's fine," Rosie replied.

A few months later I asked him if we could go to wherever he picked the regular Ice Cream shop and of course I joked about how it was the tears of cows...

'Go ahead and eat your cream of murder!" A Teen Rosie joked.

'Huah! Nuu!" Ted replied, dramatically then chuckled. 'Wow"

'Yeah, I was just kidding," Teen Rosie said.

He had gone to throw his In the garbage while I worked up the courage to say... Now before I say this...He broke up with his girlfriend because she was transphobic and had homophobic behavior towards me and as she said: it's either me or the "Freak" he chose me...:So...Yeah...I worked up the courage to say... 'Will...Will you be my boyfriend!?"

He looked at me in shock and I just rambled.

'Oh! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! You just broke up with Nylah a few months ago! And yo-..." A teen Rosie rambled before being kissed by Ted...

'Does that answer your question?" Ted quipped.

'Not too much of it, Maybe this will!" Rosie shouted in a raspy voice.

Rosie grabbed his neck and kissed Ted's lips, Ted stared in shock for a little while but kissed back.

I kissed him...He kissed me back...And we'd been highschool sweethearts ever since...

End Of Flashback...

It turned back to Rosie...

'We even got married and had a kid, We named her Tess! She is her parents child! She's vegan and is really protective of her friends!" Rose chirped.

Taylor sniffled And reached for a tissue.

'Aww, Are you crying?" Allie asked.

'N-No! I'm not crying! You're crying!" Taylor replied, stubbornly.

'Hi Rosie!" A familiar voice beamed.

It was Teddy he was in a suit and was smiling, he waved to Taylor and Allie and firmly but lovingly gripped his Wife's shoulders.

'Darling! Not infront of the Kiddies!" Rose said, bashfully.

'I think I'm gonna be sick," Allie grunted.

'Uh, Well, We should go now!" Taylor nervously said.

'But what about the money!?" Allie childishly ranted. 'I practically taste that chocolate fountain now!"

'Hey! Don't be rude!" Taylor ranted, waving her arms up and down in Frustration, and her eyes looking like white disks outlined in black.

'Oh, It's okay! We'll give you your money! After all! You did do the job right! Honey get my checkbook!" Rosie Beamed.

'Please, We can't take your money this has sentimental value, and noone can put a price on that!" Taylor preached.

'Oh come on! We have to give you something!" Rosie replied.

An hour later...

'Whoo! She's so nice! She paid my rent for this month!" Taylor chirped.

'Lucky! All I got is a chocolate bar!" Allie moped.

'Great! So you can be like Zack in Zack and Wiki! And be munching on that chocolate bar all the time!" Taylor quipped.

'Oh ha ha, Very Funny!" Allie childishly retorted.

They got back to the guild and saw that it was just the way they left it.

'I now pronounce you Husband and-...Eh?" A strange voice said before growling. 'IS THIS IS A JOKE!?"

'D'ah! What the heck!? The ground shook when she yelled!" Taylor yelped.

'Oh...That's Uhm...Earthquake voice out there is Ruby...She's actually the Strongest member in the guild..." Allie nervously explained.

They went to see where the voice was coming from and saw a 6"8" almost 7 foot tall woman with dark skin and brown eyes, her wavy hair almost covering armor she wore from neck to waist and and a light blue medium sized skirt, with long armor pads on her knees, and blue and black boots.

And she was shaking a Preacher...

'HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUIN ARRON AND LIAM'S HAPPINESS! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR HOMOPHOBIC TENDENCIES! WHAT ARE YOU!? HOMOPHOBIC!? I SHALL SLAY THE HOMOPHOBIC DRAGON!" Ruby loudly ranted her face dark with tears spewing like a fountain.

'Oh my gosh...The woman's a giant..." Taylor said, shaking.


	7. Chapter 7: Intoducing Ruby

'You better change wife to husband this instant or I'll exact the law if Tailin upon you!" Ruby demanded.

'Auh! Here!" The preacher frantically replied before changing the wife to husband.

'Run..." Ruby growled.

'You don't have to ask me twice!" The preacher frantically replied.

The Preacher ran like there was no tomorrow...

'I apologize for the interruption gentlemen..." Ruby said, her face turning back to it's original tone and a friendly smile.

'It's fine Miss Ruby," Liam replied.

'We've dealt with morons like him," Aaron quipped.

'Okay, if you say so...Liam, do you take Aaron as your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse?" Ruby asked opening up a book.

'I do..." Liam said, bashfully.

'And do you, Aaron, Take Liam as your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse?" Ruby asked.

'I certainly do," Aaron said.

'Then I pronounce you two, Husband and Husband! You may kiss the groom!" Ruby chirped.

Liam walked towards Aaron, hugged his neck and kissed him, Aaron reciprocated and kissed back.

'She...?" Taylor asked.

'Yep, She hosts gay weddings and marries gay couples, since...she is only certified preacher who will take gay couples in this town..." Allie explained.

'O-...Oh...No wonder that preacher was probably seconds away from being a living pancake..." Taylor responded.

Allie and Taylor went back inside, after this.

Ruby started to sob.

'I always cry at weddings!" Ruby yelled in a high-pitched voice spilling tears like a fountain.

'Hey you made it back in one piece, and kept princess daisy here alive," Sydny teased.

'Oh ha ha, Very funny!" Allie Replied.

Allie then saw Kuro and started to run to him, but Sydny stopped her.

'Oh no you don't! Dragon breath!" Sydny blurted out with irritation her eyes looking like blank circles outlined in black.

Sydny and Allie butted heads once again.

'Ice Queen!" Allie retorted, her eyes looking the same as Sydny's.

'Juliet clone!" Sydny replied with irritation.

'Elsa wannabe!" Allie quipped.

'D'oh! Why you little-...! Bottom feeder!" Sydny retorted.

'Seriously? Do they always fight like this?" Taylor asked.

'Sadly," A voice chuckled as Taylor turned to it's direction, it was Kuro. 'Hi, We've never been properly introduced! I'm Kuro!"

'Oh! Hi! I'm-..." Taylor chirped.

'Taylor? I've heard a few things about you!" Kuro chirped.

'Oh, Really? That's nice! What type of magic do you use?" Taylor asked.

'Water! What type do you use?" Kuro asked.

'I'm a celestial mage!" Taylor answered.

'Oh wow!" Kuro replied.

They then heard footsteps, The revealed Ruby.

'I heard there was a new member! Where are they?" Ruby asked.

'Uh...H-Here?" Taylor squealed.

Ruby heard her and stepped towards her.

'Hmm," Ruby said.

'Wow she's tall..." Taylor said, Intimidated.

'That's peculiar I could've sworn I heard a voice," Ruby said, looking left to right.

'So tall she doesn't even notice me..." Taylor said, purple lines dripping from her face followed by small pupiless eyes and a sweatdrop. 'Hello! I'm down here!" She said, nervously.

'Huh?" Ruby asked, then looked down. 'Oh! Taylor Heartfilia, I'm guessing! Sorry I didn't see you there!"

'It's okay! And I presume you're..." Taylor replied.

'Ruby Akakios," Ruby cut in.

'Well that's a unique last name!" Taylor beamed.

'Hey Thanks, Noone's ever said that before" Ruby replied.

'I must end it all..." A emotionless voice said.

'Huh? Was that you?" Ruby asked.

'Uh..." Taylor trailed.

'No Taylor! You mustn't! No! Even though we just met I know you have potential! We just have to unlock it!" Ruby begged, shaking Taylor.

'No! No! You've got it all wrong! Ruby, I'd never kill myself! That's silly!" Taylor replied, sporting a sweatdrop while waving her hands left to right.

'If it wasn't you, and it wasn't me? Who was it? Ruby asked.

'I must end it all..." A emotionless voice said once again.

'Huh?" Ruby and Taylor simultaneous asked.

They then tracked the voice to a girl with fair skin purple hair and blue eyes wearing a lime green shirt and and a black skirt, her hair in a ponytail. And she also wore purple flats.

'Wh-What?" Taylor asked.

'Ma'am!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby ran after the girl, Taylor followed suit.

'Ma'am! What do you mean end it all?" Ruby asked.

The girl ignored her and kept walking.

'Do you think she heard me?" Ruby wondered.

'I don't know," Taylor answered.

'Ma'am!" Ruby shouted, grabbing her shoulder.

The girl turned around only to have emotionless eyes and an emotionless face expression.

'Huh!?" They both asked.

The girl kept walking, the followed her...to a cliff.

'Oh no!" They both shouted.

'She's going to end her life!" Ruby exclaimed.

'What're we gonna do!?" Taylor frantically asked.

'Grab her!" Ruby replied running towards the girl, grabbing her hand.

Taylor grabbed the other one.

They pulled as hard as they could but a minute later she broke free.

'Oh no!" Taylor repeated.

The girl was close to falling off but Ruby gasped and hug-grabbed her.

Ruby breathed in and out, shaking she almost cried.

'Thank goodness that was close!" Taylor said.

'It-...It was a close call indeed!" Ruby stammered.

The girl fought but Ruby wouldn't let go, Ruby stood the girl up and continued to embrace her.

'Forgive me, for what I'm about to do," Ruby almost quivered.

Taylor looked at her concerned and confused.

Ruby pinched her elbow watched her lose caught her bridal style and turned to Taylor.

'We need to get to the guild and examine her!" Ruby professed.

Taylor gave her a firm look and nodded.

* * *

 **Sorry! I know this is short! But I'll try to make it longer next time!**


End file.
